JPCSIM - PC Windows Simulator/Windows OS's
JPCSIM - PC Windows Simulator has the ability to simulate various Windows operating systems, from MS-DOS to Windows 10, but some of them are unavailable. Tutorials OS Selection #When the user enters the app, a warning screen will show up. Click YES to continue. #Touch 2 times to enter the OS Selection screen. #Tap on the arrows to select the operating system you'd like the app to simulate. #If you want, choose the "Empty Hard Disk" option to simulate the installation. #If you want, tap on the lock, then watch an ad. This will unlock the Full-Screen mode. #Press Start, then you're ready to go! Operating Systems MS-DOS 7.1 MS-DOS 7.1 is an operating system added in v1.1.2. It simulates MS-DOS 7.10 from 1996. It can operate several commands. Windows 1.x Windows 1.x is an upcoming operating system. It will very likely simulate Windows 1.0 from 1987. Windows 2 Windows 2 is an upcoming operating system. It will likely simulate Windows 2.0 or Windows 2.1 from 1987. Windows 3.1 Windows 3.1 is an operating system added in v1.1.40. It simulates Windows 3.1 from 1992. It has a Basic Usage, applications, calculator, notepad, terminal, clock and more. Windows 95 Windows 95 is an operating system added in v1.1.1 and updated in v1.2.3. It simulates Windows 95 from 1995. As of v1.2.3, it has visual only calculator, notepad, paint and wordpad, interactive defragmenter, including games like Minesweeper and Solitaire, and more. Windows 98 Windows 98 is an operating system added in v1.1.3. It simulates Windows 98 from 1998. It currently has installation, start menu and shutdown. Windows 2000 Windows 2000 is an operating system added in v1.1.1. It simulates Windows 2000 from 2000. It currently has installation, start menu and shutdown. Windows ME Windows ME is an operating system added in v1.0.12. It simulates Windows ME from 2000. It currently has installation, start menu and shutdown. Windows XP Windows XP is an operating system added in v1.0.10 and updated in v1.2.0. It simulates Windows XP from 2001. As of v1.2.0, it has calculator, notepad, paint, wordpad, Windows Media Player, games, control panel and more. Windows Vista Windows Vista is an operating system added in v1.1.1 and updated on v1.3.0. It simulates Windows Vista from 2007. As of v1.3.0 it has a Welcome Program, BSoD error, Windows Explorer, Help and Internet Explorer, games and more. Windows 7 Windows 7 is an operating system added in v1.0.0. It simulates Windows 7 from 2009. It has a full explorer of start menu, computer specs, Windows Explorer, paint, sticky notes, calculator, minesweeper, gadgets gallery and more. Windows 8 is an upcoming operating system. It will simulate Windows 8 from 2012. Windows 8.1 Windows 8.1 is an operating system added in v1.1.1. It simulates Windows 8.1 from 2013. It currently has installation, start menu and shutdown. Windows 10 Windows 10 is an operating system added in v1.1.0. It simulates Windows 10 from 2015. It currently has installation, start menu and shutdown. Windows 10.1 Windows 10.1 is an upcoming operating system. It will simulate Windows 10.1 from 2016/2017. Category:JPCSIM Category:Operating Systems